Tengo Hambre
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Se acabo la pasta en la casa de Feliciano, por lo que va a comer a la de Ludwig, sin planear que probaría más que pasta ! w yay pasen y lean mi primer fic Gerita (mi OTP *-* )


**_Bueno, este fic está echo en el momento, ya que en realidad tengo hambre y es muy tarde para levantarme a buscar que comer, además que estoy cansada después de haber trabajado todo el día -.- , como sea, espero que les guste, ya de hace tiempo que no escribo fics, y nunca he publicado uno GerIta (si, se quedan entre mis cuadernos, llenos de Mochis por los bordes)_**

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya , porque si me perteneciera… ¡SERIA UNA SERIE JODIDAMENTE YAOI! (aunque frikipedia(parece que era esa) dice que lo es y Hidekaz Himaruya es Yaoista *-* )

Tengo Hambre!By Landstay22

El joven italiano se encontraba solo en su casa, su hermano Lovino había viajado a España a ver a Antonio con la "excusa" de que fue a cobrarle una apuesta que le debía, si claro, como si le creyésemos. Pero Feli le creyó, por lo que recostado en el sofá grande de su casa, cambiaba canales muy desanimadamente, cuando de pronto, un rugido proveniente de su estómago le hizo detenerse en la sección de canales de cocina, con la mala suerte de que justo fue en el la cadena Inglesa. En aquel programa de dicho canal británico, podía verse como los ingredientes de lo que fuese que cocinarían, ya que el menor de los Vargas no puso el programa desde su inicio. En pantalla aparecía lo siguiente:

INGREDIENTES

- 400 grs. de harina

- 20 grs. de polvo de hornear

- Pizca de sal

- 150 grs. de mantequilla

- 3/4 taza de leche

Luego de esto, apareció en pantalla Arthur, con un delantal de ama de casa y cara de pocos amigos, como es habitual en él y su estúpido y sensual Tsunderismo. En un bol, Kirkland Mezclo la harina con los polvos de hornear y la sal , mientras decía todo lo que hacía en voz alta. Después, añadió la mantequilla en trocitos pequeños y junto todo, formando un arenado que más bien parecía cemento echado a perder o vomito de vaca, luego agregó la leche y comenzó a mezclar, obteniendo una masa blanda, la cual tenía un aspecto más feo que pegarle a la abuelita. Luego se puso a estirar la masa en la mesa, y una vez que obtuvo un grosor de aproximadamente dos centímetros, cortó la masa con un aro d cms. de diámetro, enmantequilló la lata del horno y lo colocó sobre esta, luego las baño en huevo, las horneó a 180º "hasta que estuviesen doradas", y tal y como en los canales de cocina, al instante los saco listos, pero su platillo lucia negro, achicharrado y no tenía salvación.

-Bloody Hell, otra vez se me quemaron los Scones en Pantalla.- exclamaba el Inglés en Tv.

Feliciano cambió un canal más, y estaban mostrando Pasta, lo que le abrió más el apetito, así que levantó del sofá, y corrió a la cocina, desclaso, con solamente ropa interior y la camisa sin abrochar. Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en la despensa, pero nada, no había ni un solo paquete de pasta, lo que le hizo deprimirse, quiso llamar a su hermano, pero recordó como este le insultó tras la última vez que le llamó a la casa de Antonio, porque según el chico romano, estaba arruinándole los asuntos íntimos, por lo que decidió ir a la casa de Ludwig, ya que hace menos de 15 días había sido su cumpleaños, y como el año anterior el alemán se enojó por recibir un corazón de caramelo, y una carta de amistad ultra mega gay, la cual Causó que Gilbert se burlase de su no tan awesome hermano durante varios meses , y que Elizabetha leyó millones de veces con un charco de saliva más extenso que un lago, este año le había regalado mucha pasta, más de 13 paquetes pe pasta, los cuales tenían distintas formas y colores, tales como espirales, corbatitas, espagueti, ravioli, lasaña, cabellos de ángel, tricolores, entre otros, y como Ludwig solo comía patatas o Wurst, debería tener pasta guardada en su casa.

-.-

Ludwig estaba tranquilo, era un cálido domingo por la tarde, su hermano había salido a molestar a alguien más, por lo que Tenía toda la tarde para disfrutar de la grata compañía del gatito Alemania, una fría cerveza y un buen libro, lástima que esa paz acabase, cuando a lo lejos sintió una voz familiar llamándole, en realidad demasiado. Era Feliciano.

-Doooooooooooooooooitsuuuuuuu u!- gritaba este a lo lejos, mientras corría a la casa del rubio como si vida, literalmente, dependiera de ello.

El alemán colocó el marca páginas, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, abriendo el gran ventanal que se encontraba tras de este y saliendo al jardín trasero, viendo como el chico veneciano corría muy agitado, y cada vez se acercaba más… y más, hasta que finalmente de golpe se le abalanzó, dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de Ludwig y abrazando a este, muy asustado y casi llorando. El más alto se sonrojo levemente, justificándose a sí mismo por el calor de aquella tarde.

-¿Qué te pasó Italia?.  
-Es que… tenía hambre y no había pasta y si llamaba a Lovino me regalaría y corrí hasta la casa de Alemania y como no pude pasar por la casa de Roderich por que no estaba pasé por suiza y casi me mata y … y… ve~  
-Tranquilízate, ya estás aquí.  
-Sí, y Alemania me dejara comer pasta.

Ambos entraron a la casa, el alemán le preguntó a Feliciano por qué no traía ropa, este le respondió que por que en su casa hacía calor y corrió tanto que olvido vestirse, así que el de ojos claros se quitó su chaqueta casual que llevaba ese día puesta, y la colocó sobre los hombres de Feliciano, causando un gran sonrojo de este seguido de un dulce "Grazie" casi ronronearte que hizo sonrojarse al alemán.

Ambos llegaron a la enorme cocina, entraron y mientras Ludwig buscaba en la despensa un paquete de espagueti, el menor lavaba sus manos y calentaba en agua en la cual se cocerían aquellos fideos, y luego de cortar las verduras, picar la carne y hacer la salsa de tomates, pudieron servir dos enormes platos con la porción de cada uno, pero el joven Vargas tenia demasiada hambre, porque cuando su amigo ya iba en la tercera cucharada (**N/A:** se come con tenedor XD), el italiano ya había devorado su plato y seguía con ganas de más.

-Ve ~ Alemania, ya me acabe mi pasta y aún tengo hambre.  
-Puedes comer de mi plato si gustas, yo ya había almorzado antes de que llegues.  
-¿enserio?... ¡yay, que alegría!

El chico de cabellos castaños se acercó más a Ludwig, para poder sacar de su lato, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran debido a la corta distancia que se formó entre ellos, y ya que la mesa de la cocina no era muy ancha y ellos estaban frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron, a lo que el alemán desvió la mirada y el italiano bajó la cabeza, lo que provocó que este manchase la chaqueta del dueño de casa. Feliciano se entristeció mucho, ya que era su chaqueta favorita y la que usaba cuando no tenían que vestir formalmente o con algún traje militar. Ludwig tomó una servilleta, y estirando la mano le limpió la barbilla y el pecho al menor, haciendo que este se sonrojara y estremeciera por completo, dejando caer un pequeño Ve ~ con tono de gemido, causando una especie de tensión entre ambos muchachos.

Ludwig sabía que le gustaba a Feliciano, ya que las leves sospechas que el rubio pudo tener al respecto fueron confirmadas por fuentes awesomes que le extrajeron dicha información a cierta húngara fujoshi que le tenía mayor confianza al menor de los Italianos, y si se trataba de su querido y preciado Yaoi, haría todo lo posible por escuchar y ayudar al veneciano. Por el otro lado, el joven italiano no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, a pesar de todo, solo eran amigos, y aunque le costara trataría de ganarse el cariño y el amor de su alemán favorito, ya que era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos aunque en las batallas sea una vergüenza mundial.

-Ambos se miraron fijamente, y acortaron su distancia terminando en un leve e inseguro beso, el cual no duro más de 2 segundos.

Ambos se separaron, pero el italiano quería más, si , ahora tenía hambre de los labios del alemán, quien por su parte correspondió e incluso fue quien domino aquel segundo beso, esta vez más apasionado. Los besos siguientes ya eran con lengua, tanto era el afán de este contacto con el otro, que ni notaron cuando Feliciano estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Ludwig, quien lamía el cuello del menor y acariciaba su pecho mientras el Italiano desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del mayor.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado nwn !  
a decir verdad, esta es mi OTP, por lo que me cohíbo al escribir de ella, no se, me da miedo que me salga mal y matar la magia y la belleza de esta. eN CUANTO A LO DE LOS SCONES, BUENO LO SABIA HACER DE ANTES DE VER, o ambicionarme ESTA SERIE XD. dejenme sus reviews... ^J^ o sean un con Rusia kOLKOLKOL~... naah, mentira pero por favor, dejenme Reviews =/w/= _**


End file.
